The Silver Trio
by Arctic Poodle
Summary: Albus has inherited his mother's thirst for excitement and his father's natural talent for trouble. When he finally gets to hogwarts, what will he, his cousin and his new best friend get up to?
1. Chapter 1

Most of my family had already dispersed throughout the train, but James, Fred and Molly had promised to save us a compartment before they went to go sit with their friends (Okay, so, really it was just Molly, the other two just didn't want to get on her bad side).

Once they had helped us lift our trunks onto the bag racks, they disappeared pretty quickly, Molly telling us before she left that if we got into any trouble at all, we were to go straight to the nearest teacher. Fred and James had exchanged a look at that, and then made a face behind her back.

Finally, though, the two of us were left alone to discuss what we thought it would be like at Hogwarts. Almost all of our family members had talked about it for as long as we could remember, and although it probably wasn't likely that either of us would be saving a magic rock from Voldemort this year, (Being dead would probably put a bit of a damper on any of his plans) our parents' stories were rivalled only by Uncle George's.

We were halfway though a discussion about whether or not the Chamber of Secrets was still there, and whether we could fake enough parseltounge to get in, when a boy, already in uniform, slid open our door and then closed it frantically, before ducking out of view of the window. Moments later, a group of what looked like 3rd years ran past, wands drawn.

The boy let out a sigh of relief and then seemed to only just realise that there were other people in the compartment. He pushed himself up onto the seat and smiled breezily. "Hey."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, deliberately messing up the slicked back hairstyle, leaving his hair to hang haphazardly over his eyes, and then looked closely at me.

"You'll be one of Potter's kids, then." I scowled at him, but he continued, seemingly oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in. We _had_ grown up with Fred and James, after all. "And you must be one of his seemingly infinite cousins."

There was a moment of silence as she glared at him, and then Rose grabbed one of the thickest books from next to her and promptly whacked the kid's arm. "Jerk!"

He narrowly avoided further abuse as James appeared. He poked his head inside to talk to me. "Hey, Al, you haven't seen some snooty-looking blonde kid anywhere, have you? He let off a dung bomb in one of the third year's carriages and they're offering 5 galleons to whoever finds him."

Rose and I shared a look and then glanced at the stranger, who had grabbed Rose's makeshift weapon and was pretending to be thoroughly engrossed in the upside-down potions book. He sent us a pleading look over the top of the pages, and we grudgingly relented.

"Nah, sorry James. Haven't seen anyone here other than us three."

He swore, then retracted his head and closed the door, heading further down the train to investigate.

The boy let out the breath he was holding and tossed the book back to Rose, who kept it in her lap in case she needed to hit him again. "Why on earth would you let off a dung bomb in a compartment full of third years?"

The blonde grinned sheepishly and held out part of his cloak, where the pocket was. There was a hole there, just big enough to let something through. "I didn't even realise until, you know, the smell. And by then I had about 6 Slytherins gunning for me."

Both of us laughed, before I gave him a grudging smile. "I'm Albus. That's Rose, my cousin."

"Call me Rio."

Rio shook my hand, and then Rose reluctantly shook his. "Don't think this means I'm letting you off for that Weasley comment, buddy. Any one of us could kick your pale butt from one side of a Quiditch pitch to another, and don't you forget it."

Rio smirked. "Bring it on, Rosie."

I cringed, knowing what was going to happen. James had made the mistake of calling her Rosie once a few years back, and he swears he still has the scars to prove it. (For the record; I know that those scars are really from when he snuck dad's broom out of the shed and tried to ride it, but he made me promise not to tell.)

I tactfully ignored what was going to happen next, turning to talk to my owl, Caesar. As I pushed a few treats into his cage I was also forced to ignore the resounding 'crack' as Rose's book collided with Rio's face, although I couldn't stop a snort of laughter from escaping as Rose brightly informed him that "at least the third years wouldn't recognise him; the giant red mark hid his face nicely."

After that, we sat and talked for over an hour, when Molly came to inform us that we had almost arrived, and that we should change into our robes. (Although this was slightly redundant, seeing as I was the only one still in muggle clothing)

I pulled out a set of slightly rumpled robes from my bag, Mum says I'm worse than Dad at packing, and pulled them on just as the train began to slow down. A voice echoed throughout the train, informing us to leave our luggage on the train as we depart; they'd be brought up to our rooms separately.

The three of us opened the door and joined the mass of students leaving the train. When we stepped onto the platform, there was a refreshingly cool breeze, and I stood there for a moment, enjoying it, before I heard Hagrid's gruff voice over the throng of students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" He paused in his shouting to give a brief hello to James, ruffling his hair with a giant hand and almost causing his knees to buckle in the process.

"C'mon! Any more firs' years? No? All right, follow me. Watch yer step down here, we don't want any accidents."

We followed him down a steep path through the trees, which eventually widened out to reveal a lake, complete with several boats. It was too foggy to see Hogwarts properly; just a dim outline, but even that sent a jolt of thrill through me. Despite my last-minute worries about houses; (No matter what my dad says, I will _not_ be in Slytherin), I'd been waiting for this for practically my whole life.

The other kids were looking with equal interest at the silhouette, but Hagrid called our attention again. "All righ'. No more than 4 to a boat, an' get in carefully. Don't want ter getting eaten by the giant squid, do yeh?" He laughed, but his joke was lost among most of the other students, who now looked downright terrified.

I whispered to a nearby boy who looked set to refuse to get into the boats. "Don't worry, my dad told me all about the squid. He's really friendly, honest"

That didn't seem to help, I think maybe he had been close to convincing himself that Hagrid had been kidding about the actually existence of the creature, and he took a step back from the edge of the lake.

Most of the boats were full by now, there were only one or two left, and I could tell that this was probably not going to get resolved without making a scene. I was about to go and just push the kid into a boat, when Rio stepped closer to him and made an offhand comment.

"You know, I heard that these boats are enchanted to protect us from the squid. Word is, if you even stand near the lake without some protection, he'll suck you under. I don't know about you, but I won't feel safe until I'm off this bank and into that boat, know what I mean?"

The boy gave a small squeak and leapt into a nearby boat, white as a sheet. Rio grinned and the Rose and I, and together we got into the boy's boat. The rest of the journey passed without incident, although I could swear that Rio was trying to rock the boat when no one was looking.

It wasn't until we were close to passing underneath it that we got our first proper look at the castle; it was huge! I could make out several towers, although I couldn't tell which one was Gryffindor Tower, and then we were travelling in an underground passage, right under the school. We docked in some type of underground harbour and got out to crunch our feet on pebbles and gravel. After Hagrid was satisfied that we had left nothing behind, he led us up a flight of large stone steps to the door of the entrance hall, where he knocked three times on the massive wooden doors.

Deputy Headmaster Flitwick opened the door with a flick of his wand, and as we entered a burst of warmth settled over us. Flitwick was holding the sorting hat in his other hand, a ragged black thing with tears along the front for a mouth, and several burnt patches along the top and the brim. He gestured for us to follow him, and, together with the rest of my year, I took my first steps into the great hall, and the next seven years of my life.

**I hope you like it so far. Reviews would be much appreciated. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked to the front of the hall I tried to soak in as much of the room as I could; this place was better than I'd ever dreamed of. The roof gave us a view of the dark black sky, dotted here and there with the occasional cloud, and the floating candles set off a nice warming glow.

We stood in line behind Professor Flitwick as he set the hat upon the stool at the front of the room. It was quiet for a few seconds as the hat seemed to compose itself, and then opened it's mouth (or at least, the hat equivalent to a mouth) to let out a song.

"_Welcome students new and old_

_to yet another year._

_Just set me down upon your head_

_there'll be nothing to fear._

_Perhaps you'll place in Gryffindor, _

_where dwell the brave at heart._

_Or maybe into Slytherin,_

_where cunning is an art._

_Could you be a Hufflepuff,_

_are you just, loyal and true?_

_Or last not least a Ravenclaw,_

_smart and witty, is this you?_

_But please remember this my friends,_

_I beseech you, don't forget._

_That a house does not define you,_

_though I've never been wrong yet._

_Friends can be found from all around,_

_from any house at all,_

_Green, yellow, blue or red,_

_Thin, fat, short or tall._

_Not all Gryffindors are lions,_

_not all Ravenclaws take flight._

_Not every Slytherin's a serpent,_

_and Hufflepuffs don't bite._

_So settle me about your ears,_

_I promise I'll be fair,_

_I won't judge, scorn or criticise,_

_belittle or compare._

_I'll just take a look inside your head,_

_And no matter what I see,_

_I'll find the house where you belong,_

_a sorting hat, that's me!"_

When he had finished his song the entire hall erupted into applause, and the hat made a funny little movement that I think might have been a bow. When the clapping had died down, though, my nerves had returned, worse than they had been at the station.

What if the hat didn't listen to me? I can't be in Slytherin; I'd be the first potter in like, ever, not to be in Gryffindor. I was the son of Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake, people have expectations of me! I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, although I can't see that happening, but I'd practically be a traitor if I was put in Slytherin! And what if-

Oh god. What if I was put into _Hufflepuff_?

I was taken out of my reverie as Professor Flitwick called out Malfoy, Scorpius. There were a few snickers from the other students at his name, and I allowed myself to grin a little. Uncle Ron had warned us about him, but neither me or Rose had seen him at the station, so I was interested to catch a glimpse of the boy who seemed destined to be my rival.

Therefore, I was obviously surprised when, beside me, Rio straightened and then pushed his way through the other first-years to take his place on the stool. He seemed completely unconcerned about the fact that several Gryffindors, were glaring at him; although he did give a slightly nervous glance to a group of Slytherins, one of which was dragging his finger across his throat in that universal 'I'm going to totally murder you' gesture.

Malfoy (And it feels weird calling him that, considering I had just spent over an hour talking and laughing with him. But I mean, he _lied_ to us.) finally sat down on the stool, and the sorting hat was placed over his head, slipping down to cover his eyes in a way that probably would have been funny if I wasn't furious with him.

I could see his mouth moving, forming words that none of us could hear. Once or twice he shook his head, before, finally, the hat made its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

He pushed the hat off of his head and handed it back to the professor, grinning in a self-satisfied way. He walked the short distance to the Gryffindor table, and sat down at the end, pretty close to my brother and Fred. Two other people came after that, and finally my name was called. A small ripple went through the hall, but then again, I was used to that. I wondered what it must have been like for my Dad, I mean, I'm slightly well-known because of my last name and my resemblance to him, but that's nothing compared to being _The_ Harry Potter.

"Well don't just stand there, Al, are you going to get sorted or what?" A voice snapped me out of my reverie, Rose was hissing at me to get moving, and I realised that I had been standing there long enough for Flitwick to call my name a second time. I stumbled my way to the front, almost tripping on someone's robe, which resulted in some faint laughter, but I finally sat (or rather, collapsed) onto the stool. The hat was dropped onto my head and it, too, slid down past my eyes; a fact I was grateful for, because it hid my infamous Weasley blush.

However, it was only on there for a second, before, without even talking to me, it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR", and then it was taken off and I was stumbling back down the steps to sit with my brother and the rest of my family. James clapped me on the back and grinned, "Knew you had it in you, little bro. Even you couldn't mess it up, with our family heritage you were bound to get in."

I was too relieved to be mad at him for the jibe, although I did give him a playful grin. "Better watch out though, James, I might just come gunning for your spot on the team, now that we're in the same house."

Fred and James both laughed at that, but then we caught Headmistress McGonagall's disapproving glare and quickly went silent as the sorting continued. Patil, Devon and Sprout, Roger came next, and then Rose's name was called out.

The hat was on her head for longer than it was for my sorting, but fairly soon the hat announced that Rose belonged in Gryffindor. She looked immensely relieved as took the hat off, but she was still smiling as she sat with us. Victoire gave her a hug as she sat down and I congratulated her.

I was practically starving by the time Zabini, Kate, had been read out, and was immensely glad that McGonagall's speech wasn't too long.

"Welcome, all of you, to another fine year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust that this year will be just as good as previous years, but before we start another delicious feast, a few start of term announcements.

First and foremost, I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, exactly as the name suggests, forbidden. Likewise, the Whomping Willow is not to be approached. These measures are for your own safety, and anyone caught breaking these rules will be severely punished.

And, now, without further ado; let us eat!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, sorry. Thankyou for the reviews, I understand now why other authors say they're addicting.**

I yawned and rubbed at my eyes, swallowing my last mouthful of warm custard tart. Next to me, Rose was practically falling sleep on Victoire's shoulder. On my other side, Fred and my brother were whispering over something James had taken out of his cloak; little puffs of blue smoke were coming from it, and I had a sneaking suspicion that I shouldn't investigate – plausible deniability, and all that.

Finally everyone had finished eating, and McGonagall stood to address us again.

"Now that everyone has eaten, new students, please follow your prefects to your dormitories. Off you go, now. Students still roaming the school after lights out _will_ gain detention, first day or not."

There was a rush of movement to the front door, but I had to poke Rose to get her to wake up properly. James messed up my hair once more and grinned as he stood up. "Catch you later, little bro."

I turned to call after him, "Why? Where're you goin-nng" My words were muffled as Fred put a hand over my mouth. I gave him a questioning glance, to which he put a finger to his lips and winked.

"Let's just say we're going to meet up with some friends of ours, okay Al'?"

I nodded, adding this to my list of things I don't want to know, and stood up to follow Rose. Victoire was already up ahead, leading the other first years, and the two of us had to jog to keep up.

Rose and I had to split when we arrived at the common room, so I climbed the stairs to my dorm alone. When I got there, there were four boys already unpacking. Three of them I didn't recognise, but the fourth was Malfoy. Fan-bloody-tastic.

The only bed left was at the second from the end, in between to Malfoy and the other three boys. Judging by the looks they were sending his way, I doubt they'd want to swap. I figured my best course of action would be just to ignore him, so I kept my eyes on my bed until I got to my area. The boy from the bed on the other side of mine looked up from his trunk, saw me, and then jumped to his feet.

He walked over with a kind of goofy smile on his face, and held out a hand to me. "Hey, you're Albus, right? Albus Potter?" I nodded, holding back a groan. I could tell where he was going with this. "I'm Kevin Wespurt My dad Nigel went to school with your dad. Pretty cool, huh, us being in the same dorm? It's like we were destined to be friends, or something!"

The other two guys gave me sympathetic smiles, and I nodded weakly, feeling awkward. "Uhh, yeah, I think I heard of your dad. My dad said he was a uh, really cool bloke."

The smile he gave in reply was practically blinding, and I was itching to get away from the guy. I pointed vaguely to my trunk, grateful for the semi-plausible excuse. "Yeah, well, I've got to unpack. I'll talk to you later, Kevin."

He looked slightly crestfallen, but nonetheless he returned to his bed. I sighed in relief and turned to see Malfoy failing to hide a grin behind me. I scowled at him, which only made him grin more, and turned back to my trunk.

I was still moving things from my trunk to my wardrobe when the rest of the boys went to go brush their teeth, so I took the moment to lie back on my bed and enjoy the peace and quiet. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be getting much of it after this.

"What, they don't have beds at your house, Albus?"

I sat up and glared at him for the umpteenth time today. "Malfoy. What do you want?"

He mocked looking hurt. "What, we're on a last name basis now?"

"Well I figured I should call you be your real name, _Rio_. There was no reason to lie to us."

Oddly, he seemed actually offended at that. He pointed a finger at me. "Hey! I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you my last name. Rio's short for Hyperion, my middle name."

"That's lying by omission and you know it." I retorted, glad, for once, that so much of Aunt Hermione had rubbed off onto Rose, and then (even if it _was_ just a little bit) onto me.

"So what, you expect me to greet everyone with the extended edition of my full name? If you'd asked I would have told you, but this is exactly why I didn't. You think you're so good and riotous just because your dad's a big wizarding hero? I bet _he_ wouldn't have judged me for something my father once did. Yeah, my dad screwed up when he was younger, but he's good man now."

I opened my mouth to argue, and then closed it again. Wasn't that exactly what I was doing? It's true he should have told me his actual name, but he didn't physically lie at all. I couldn't just hate him because he's a Malfoy. Having decided, I stood up and grinned. "Well, I guess I can't blame you. With a name like Scorpius, I would've said something else, too."

He returned my grin with one of his own, and held a hand out. "Friends?"

I shook his hand. "Friends."


End file.
